Albia
Albia is continent in Platenisia. History In I Era some today Platenisians left Meartia. Some of them came to Albia. One of first Albian organised countries was Empire of Medicia which followed pre-platenisian Clubism religion. Estabilishment of Empire was beginning of II Era. Medicia conquered southern Platenisia. Citate di Medici became biggest city in Platenisia. In 200 Emperor Lucca III created city of Luccapolis. It became new center of Albian culture. In the biggest extend Empire controlled territories from Rubiken on west to Astra on east and from Caffa on south to Laconian Lake on north. In 300 empire split to Northern Medician Empire ruled by Michela di Medici and southern ruled by Alessandra di Medici. Because of strong agnatic tendences in armorician lands Michela was quickly dethroned. Dukes of Northern Empire decided to elect every next Emperor. Noble from Duchy of Burgundy, Albert de Burgundie became first emperor changing name of Northern Medician Empire to more local name-Empire of Armoritia. By the time Kingdoms of Lacia and Saex formed. Saex found ally in Armoritia and joined to empire. In Armorite-Lacian war Lacia fallen. In that time on east Kingdom of Iuria was expanding but in 1196 their country has collapsed. XIII century brought colonialism. Albian countries colonised new continent of Chalonia. In 1300 Xardes came back from Nether to conquer humans. It caused Dark Age for whole Platenisia. Finally because of fight between Daniel, King of Cumans and Xardes, Dark Ages ended. It was beginning of III era In a process of recreation of countries in Cumania appeared many small countries. Some of them united into bigger ones. Medicia, Cumania, Burgundy and Westreighnia created relatively big countries. All colonies of Albian powers has separated from their former overlords. In 201 Ten Years' Warhas started. Westreighn Confederation wanted to integrate only independent Western Armoritian country-Brabant which was guaranteed by Burgundy which was allied with Cumania. Westreighnians also had allies wich were Medicia and Sudavia. In 202 king Władysław of Cumania was killed by socialists. Quickly Cumania turned into Cumanian Socialist Republic. Kingdom of Cumania shortly after formed Union of Northern Albian Councils. (UNAC). In 207 president of Burgundy Philp Ax met with Highest Chairman Krystyn Wrona and decided to sign non-agression pact. In 207 in Battle of Mavé united Burgundian and Cumanian soldiers crushed Westareighnian Army. In 211 Westreign Chancellor Adrian Kitter was killed by Hessen Volk-''socialist movement. Finally Peace of Wolfsburg was signed. Westreighn Reich was disbanded and replaced by few smaller states which some of them were members of Westreighn Reich. Medicia gave Astra and southern Morvia to UNAC. Sudavia was completly annexed by UNAC. Medicia and Westreighnia gave some of their lands to Burgundy. On Massylian penisula was created Republic of Massylia. After war there was tension between Burgundy and Union of the Councils but finally in 244 after reign of dictator Rafał Brygidzki in UNAC begun civil war. In 247 UNAC collapsed into Cumania and some smaller states. In 257 in Treaty of Cluj there was formed Albian Union which today is alliance between all Albian countries. Geography As most of continents of Platenisia Albia consists main continent and bunch of smaller islands. '''Extreme points' * N: Great Platenisian Glacier, Point North (Kola) * E: Kovel (Pogesania) * S: Isla Corsa (Medicia) * W: Hope Island (Despouth) Continental: * N: Cape Brzesko (Cumania) * E: Lendian Cape (Cumania) * S: Massylian Penisula (Massylia) * W: Kap Sax (Saxland) Parts of Albia Seas Albia lies on The Platenisian Ocean. Apart of this there are more seas around continent: * Surite Sea * Nurite Sea * Pomerelian Sea * Larian Sea * Reignian Sea * Western Sea * Eabernian Sea Mountains ''' In Albia there are few mountain chains. The biggest one are Albian mountains extending from Laconia to Morvia. In Albians lies highest mountain of Platenisia is Monte Blanco (6 km) laying on Burgundian-Savoyan border. Apart of this there are bunch of other chains: Toscan Mountains, Casmirian Mountains, Massylian Mountians, Estsaxer, Mitarmer and Koolire. '''Rivers There are lots of rivers in Albia. Longest are: * Liese/Lýs/Liese (Burgundy, Wolfsburg, Brabant) * Jeka (Cumania) * Casma (Cumania) * Säle/Saale/Saalje/Sal'e (Milsko, Brabant, Hesse, Wolfsburg, Ulm) Lakes There are few lakes in Albia. Biggest of course is Laconian Lake. There are more lakes, eg. Lac de Sabaudié , Lac Hauphe, Inersee and Rava Lake. Nature Albia is divided into various biomes. On the north there is Great Platenisian Glacier. It is poorly diversified. Only land animals in this area are Polar Bears which hunt fish. Sometimes wolves and foxes venture in this area. Slightly on the south there is tundra, which have more plants. You can meet there the same animals as in glacier region. This area only occurs on North Iurite Islands and Kola. On the south there is tundra. You can meet here more creatures, eg. foxes, sheep, cows etc. There are pines and spruce. You can see here bushes. Tundra takes area of Iurite islands and northernmost part of continental Albia. Most of Albia lies in moderate climate. There are many species of animals and plants here. From animals there are eg. horses, rabbits and from plants there are lots of flowers, bushes and trees. Albian mountains lies in mountain climate. There are few plant and animal species. Some of Medician island have desert climate, eg. Insula Oro and Insula Rosso. Population In Albia lives almost 300 million people. 2/3 lives in continental Albia. Division Albian are divided into ethnic groups: * Slavites, eg. Cumanians * Westreighnians, eg. Mercians * Mittreighnians/Mitreiner, eg. Saxlanders * Estreighnians/Estreine, eg. Burgundians * Medicianics, eg. Medicians * Iuritians (north and south), eg. Pogesanians * Laco-savians * Kolans Cities In Cumania lies 16 cities above 1 million population Political division There are 31 countries in Albia. Most of them belong to Albian Union. Political structures All Albian countries are members of United Platenisian Republics and Monarchies. Most of them are also members of Albian Union. There are also many regional organisations, when most significant are: * Commonwealth of Independent Slavistic Nations * Free Trade Union (dependent to AU) * Surite Union * South Albian Military Alliance * Four Duchies Union